


it all makes sense now

by Balaclava



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Mary Poppins (1964), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Or not really crack it has happened I am sure, Young Mycroft, mentions of HP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balaclava/pseuds/Balaclava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft reads the files on his first day, and comes to find some surprising things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it all makes sense now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schermionie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schermionie/gifts).



Mycroft sits in his office for the first time. The wood feel warm under is palms, welcoming him, at the top of the nation.  
He's been told all the national - and international - secrets, yet one stands over the others. Secret codes for missiles, presidents's favorite meals, the MI7 name codes, the wizarding world relation diplomat: nothing surprise him. He was expecting it. Mycroft had been a very perceptive man since his earlier years, and that's why he got the job. But this, it startles him.

The file itself is surprising to Mycroft Holmes: "extraterrestrial relationships, the good ones, the bad ones and the Time Traveler (also known as the Doctor)". Life outside of Earth, Mycroft can admit, but time travel? It's a whole new thought to him, and the reason why it's the first file he had read. "Condensate of the first wizarding war" could wait. 

He anticipated every possibility he could imagine, but finding a picture of his nanny inside the file came as a big surprise.  
Mycroft remembers the time Sherlock swore he had seen her taking a lamp from inside her bag. Mycroft gently explained the five years-old it was not possible. 'She must be Alien,' his brother answered. He wasn't so far off the truth.

Mary Annette Poppins, born in 1888, London. Eloped with a Time Lord (name top secret, known as XXX), who gave her eternal life and a handbag of Gallifrean technology thus breaking 12 laws according to the Gallifrean codes. XXX had been banned from Gallifrey, his TARDIS confiscated, and Mary Poppins was condemned to live eternally the Curse of Time Lords, within London county.

When Mycroft reads her story, he thinks back of the woman. The gentle woman who managed to have Sherlock under her spell. He should have known something was alien with her just because of that. Mycroft is not as perceptive as he has thought, but it's not a worry to him. He will improve with time. 

Especially if he finds a certain Doctor.

**Author's Note:**

> A crazy thought I had a while ago. Tell me what you think!


End file.
